


BACK TO THE PAST

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: THE MYSTERY ADVENTURE BOYS [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, OC's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: THE ADVENTURE STARTS WHEN BEST FRIENDS RYAN JEFF AND CHASE
Series: THE MYSTERY ADVENTURE BOYS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784650





	BACK TO THE PAST

RYAN'S P.O.V.  
I LEFT MY TABLET BY THE OLD PHONE ON TOP OF THE TV BY AN ALBUM OF OLD PHOTOS THE FIRST WAS OF THE STOP SIGN ON THE CORNER OF THE STREET YOU'RE LATE"  
I SAID GLARING ANGRILY AT HIM  
SORRY


End file.
